Team Plasma: Alternate Universe
by xxxDawngirl
Summary: AU. Hilda, Hilbert, Mei and Kyouhei are Team Plasma Sages. Their journey to find their truth and ideals has just begun! More details inside. Fail summary, hopefully better story :P


_I decided to try to write a multi-chapter :D Team Plasma AU, with Hilda, Hilbert, Mei and Kyouhei as Sages. N and Ghetsis are still there though :D The pairings will probably be Ferriswheelshipping, slight Visorshipping and Sequelshipping. Oh, and Hilda and Hilbert are siblings here. _

"No…! Stop, don't hurt my Pokémon!"The old woman cried out, desperately trying to retrieve her Pokeballs from the Team Plasma Grunt. The Plasma Grunt merely smirked, and announced, "We're doing this for your Pokémon's own good!" Around him gathered his fellow Plasma Grunts, each with a handful of Pokeballs.

The old woman thought of her beloved Pokémon, and in a sudden burst of despair, she gave a shrill cry and lunged at the Plasma Grunt who had taken her Pokeballs. The Plasma Grunt, not expecting the attack, lost his balance and nearly fell. "Why, you-!"The Plasma Grunt's eyes narrowed and he attempted to hit the old woman.

At that moment, a clear, sharp and authorative voice rang in the air. "What are you doing, Grunt?"

This was followed by the sound of heels _click-clacking_ on the marble floor of the apartment. A few seconds later, a young woman appeared in front of the Plasma Grunt. She proceeded to reprimand the Grunt seriously.

The young woman wore a long black coat with a furry neckline. This long full body coat completely covered what she might be wearing underneath and made her look out of place. Her brown hair was tied in a high ponytail. Her eyes, which were a shade of deep steely dark blue, glared at the Plasma Grunt, who nearly cowered under her authorizing aura.

"Don't do it again. Remember, our purpose is only to liberate and save Pokémon."The young woman reminded, her tone softening. Then, she turned her attention to the old woman.

Softening her gaze, the young woman explained, "I'm sorry if that Grunt hurt you. I'll make sure that your Pokémon are safely released into a habitat suitable for them to live in. We, Team Plasma, only want what's best for Pokémon." Her words were so sincere that the old woman believed that the young woman was telling her what she herself deeply believed to be true.

Giving the old woman one last smile, the young woman left the house with the Grunts, leaving yet another victim of Team Plasma.

…

The young woman plopped down onto her soft, comfortable couch. "Gosh, this coat is _so_ hot."The young woman complained, removing the coat and draping it on the clothes hanger. She wore a simple sleeveless tee and shorts underneath.

The sound of knocking made the young woman look up. "Come in."She said. The door opened, admitting her brother, Hilbert. "I bought you some casual wear."Hilbert announced, lifting up a shopping bag.

This piqued the young woman's interest. "Really? I was just being troubled by my lack of casual home clothing…"She said, venturing over to Hilbert's side. Reaching into the plastic bad, she pulled out a jacket, a white sleeveless shirt and a pair of blue shorts. The young woman beamed happily at Hilbert, giving him a small hug. "Thanks so much, Hilbert!"She gushed. Hilbert shook his head fondly and said, "You're welcome, Hilda."

…..

Once Hilda had finished gushing over the clothing, the siblings sat down around the coffee table.

"How's the work Ghetsis assigned you going?"Hilbert asked seriously.

"Not… Well."Hilda admitted, rubbing circles on her temples. "It's difficult to storm right into people's homes and expect them to hand their Pokémon to us, especially with the way the Grunts are acting. I… I don't think I'm cut out for this job."

Hilbert put a comforting hand on Hilda's shoulder. "Don't worry, Hilda. You're the most persuasive person in the entire Team Plasma. Even Ghetsis, with his high expectations, agrees. You can do it."

Hilda gave Hilbert a grateful smile and nodded.

…

Hilbert knocked on the door and bowed respectfully in front of Ghetsis when he was given permission to enter.

Ghetsis, as he always seemed to be when not dressed in his Sage robe, was dressed in that full body black costume, sitting in front of his office desk.

"How is the member recruitment going?"Ghetsis asked, indicating for Hilbert to sit down in the chair before his desk.

"Well, my lord. There are a number of newly recruited Grunts waiting to be trained. And… There are two promising candidates for the Sage positions."Hilbert pushed two sets of the candidates' personal information across the table.

The green haired man took a quick glance at the candidates' details and frowned. "They look… Young and inexperienced."

"They have shown promise in their battling skills their youthful and innocent looks will make people believe them more easily. They would be able to spread our purpose to the entire region of Unova."

Ghetsis looked hard into Hilbert's eyes, and the latter swallowed and held it, trying not to show defiance in his gaze. After a while, Ghetsis slowly let the fire fade from his eyes.

"I shall trust you on this, then, Hilbert. Do not disappoint me."Ghetsis warned. "Understood, my lord."Hilbert said, bowing. This seemed to appease Ghetsis. "You may go," he dismissed emotionlessly.

Once Hilbert was gone, Ghetsis picked up one of the candidate's details.

"Mei Rosa, age 14, gender female, originally from Aspertia City. Her father is a secret supporter of Team Plasma and sent her to Team Plasma when she was 7. Her mother does not know and thinks that she was kidnapped. Mei was trained together with the other child recruits. She strongly believes in Team Plasma's purpose." Below those information was a detailed description of her party Pokémon and their stats and moves. Ghetsis took a brief look, found it acceptable, and moved on to the next candidate's details.

"Kyouhei Nate, age 15, gender male, originally from Aspertia City. He was playing with Mei Rosa when her father pulled her away, intending to bring her to Team Plasma. Kyouhei tried to follow and eventually, Mei's father brought both of them to Team Plasma. After undergoing training, Kyouhei is a strong Trainer but also believes in Team Plasma's purpose." Ghetsis put the details down on the desk, deciding that they would qualify. What Team Plasma needed most now was persuasive and powerful battling talents.

Although Hilda and Hilbert were both equally talented Sages, they were not enough. Ghetsis needed just one or two more talents before he could begin the game.

Ghetsis smiled, devious and cunning and cruel. The stage was set, as it had always been. Now he just needed to unleash his pieces.

_That's the first chapter! :D How was it? Please read and review! :D  
-xxxDawngirl_


End file.
